Tea Cups and Hearts
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: What really happened to Belle after she left Rumpelstiltskin? And what happened during the months they spent together, before the kiss? Based on the Once Upon a Time episode: Skin Deep. Rumpelstiltskin/Belle. Might be rated M in later chapters. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter One: Nightmare

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

* * *

><p>She was gone. And because of this, he was heartless.<p>

Rumpelstiltskin walked forward slowly, knowing deep down that he was too late, but unwilling to accept the truth. He couldn't. . . He just couldn't.

A looming tower stretched ahead of him, a hundred feet tall, with large stones placed to perfection. And at the top of the tower, was the accursed window. The accursed window, that let her take her life.

The Dark One approached her, with a cry on his lips. Her delicate body was broken beyond repair. Her neck was tipped to the side, from the impact of her fall. And drops of blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin slumped down next to her, and picked her up in his arms.

"Belle," he whispered anxiously shaking her as if the simple gesture would revive her.

But the woman did not stir.

"Belle," he yelled. "Open your eyes!"

But Belle didn't respond to his call. She lay limp in his arms, oblivious to the world. Her body naught but a shell that had once housed a spirit. But the spirit was gone . . . Belle was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin cried, his tears painting his golden face, with dark stains.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Belle's blue eyes seemed to stare right through him, as he mourned her.

Why had he turned her away? Why couldn't he have trusted her? He had always loved her, and yet because of his decisions, she was gone.

"Belle, forgive me." He pleaded in a choked whisper. "Please. . ."

The Dark One leaned down and planted a small kiss on her bloody lip, and he knew now more than ever, that he had loved her.

As he held the body, of the dead beauty to his chest, the words he had said so jovially, now echoed in his mind tauntingly.

**_"No choice comes without repercussions. And nothing comes without a price."_**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan opened the door with steady hands, and entered the Pawn Shop. As she closed the door, a bell sounded above her head.<p>

**_"Damn Gold, and his bell!" _**

Emma hadn't initially wanted her presence known, but the bell had given her away. Internally cursing, Emma walked towards the main counter.

"Sherriff Swan."

Emma turned around to see Gold walking out of the back room, and as always he was the perfect picture of the human species. Today he wore a dark maroon tie, and matching dress shirt, which was concealed underneath a top brand black suit. He finished the ensemble with black classy shoes, and a maroon handkerchief hanging out of his breast pocket.

The woman nodded to him, as a way of greeting. And when she stood silent at the counter, Gold took it as an indication to speak.

"What do I owe this . . . Unexpected visit?"

Emma held out the papers in her hand, "Mr. French is pressing charges against you."

Gold smirked, but she could tell he was still angry. "Of course he is."

The woman waited for him to take the papers, but he made no movements.

"Mr. Gold, I honestly don't know what happened between you two, but you'll only make it worse for yourself if you don't answer to these papers."

Gold reached out his gloved hand and took the papers. But he looked malicious.

"You know nothing, Miss Swan. And I don't need a pep-talk from you. So please, if that's all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"Good," he answered. "Then I will ask you to please leave. I have business to attend to."

Emma wanted to ask him why he held such hostility towards the simple Florist, but knew that now was not the time.

"Alright then," Emma sighed. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Yes, yes, thank you." Gold said impatiently. "Have a good day, Miss Swan."

"You too Mr. Gold," Emma said, and she found that she actually meant it. Even though he gave her the creeps, she still wondered what Mr. French had done to him. And what item had been so important to him that he would beat a man half to death for?

Emma brushed the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time for them. So she merely nodded Gold, and walked briskly to the door.

As soon as the bell jingled and the door was closed, Mr. Golds' eyes shifted to the counter top. The beautiful tea cup sat solemnly, in absolute elegance, as the man observed it.

He gently ran his fingers long the rim, but stopped when it felt uneven.

The chip in the cup wasn't severe, but to Gold it meant everything.

He felt tears prick in his eyes, but he shoved them back.

**_"She's gone. . . She's gone. . . She's been gone." _ **He reminded himself._ **"And she didn't love you. She never loved you."** _

Gold closed his eyes, and fought to regain his composure.

He was Mr. Gold, owner of StoryBrooke. He was the most successful man in the entire upper half of Maine.

He was Rumpelstiltskin!

* * *

><p><strong>I love the <em>TV Show Once Upon a Time<em>, so I had to tribute to this lovely fandom! My favorite episode by far, is _'Skin Deep,'_ hense why this is a _Rumpelstiltskin/Belle based fanfiction._ **

**I know the chapter was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. :D Please let me know how you liked it, and your thoughts on the Rumpelle's relationship. Where do you think the OUAT writers will take their story now? **

**Anyway, food for thought! **

**~Lyn Harkeran**


	2. Chapter Two: Unknown Voices

**Chapter Two: Unknown Voices**

* * *

><p>Belle felt a hand on her back and let it guide her towards the large double doors of her Fathers' Throne Room. Seconds before, she had made the promise of a lifetime. She would be a caretaker from the Beast Rumpelstiltskin for all eternity. She fought to keep her head clear, <em>"It's been decided, Belle. You must do this for your friends and family. . . For all the children, who would have otherwise died in the Ogre Wars. Remember them." <em>

A happy lilt jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Oh by the way," Rumpelstiltskin called over his shoulder, "Congratulations on your little war!"

As the strange man lead her out of the Great Hall, Belle wondered what he might do to her. _"Will I be nothing more than a slave? Or, shall I be a maid and companion to him?" _

Before she could have second thoughts about the deal, Rumpelstiltskin laced his long fingers around her waist and giggled happily. "Hold on, Dearie!"

"What-" Belle began to ask, but cut off as the wind rushed out of her lungs. The girl gasped frantically trying to catch her breath. After a few tantalizing seconds, her breathing went back to normal, and Belle sighed in relief. "What just happened?"

Rumpelstiltskin let go of her waist abruptly and grinned, "Instant travel."

Belle nodded in wonder, taking in her surroundings. The Dark One, hadn't lied when he had said that he been in need of a caretaker. Dust covered almost every surface and the floor didn't look like it had been swept in ages. _"Well my work's cut out for me,"_ Belle thought exasperated, though she didn't know her distaste. She didn't want to make him mad after all.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her with a curious eye, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Belle answered. The girl followed the Dark One out of the entry hall, and into a large room with a high ceiling. The room was decorated in different shades of dark red and had a beautifully polished wooden floor. In the exact center of the floor sat a table with one chair at the head. But the thing that caught Belle's attention was the spinning wheel in a far corner.

"_Will he wish for me to spin," _she wondered, as she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked aloud, looking around in awe.

Rumpelstiltskin turned his head enough so he could see her. "Let's call it, 'Your Room.'"

They left the Red Room and walked for a few minutes before they reached another door. The Dark One stopped before it and flicked his finger in an arch. Slowly the door opened, and Belle looked in.

A small stone cell met her eyes, and she looked at her new employer, confused. "This is my room?"

"Well it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon." Rumpelstiltskin giddily pushed her inside the small cell, and closed the door behind her.

Belle heard Rumpelstiltskin giggle as the lock clicked into place. And for the first time since her arrival, felt afraid.

"You can't just leave me in here!" She called desperately. "Wait!"

The girl listened, as his footsteps faded into nothingness, and slumped against the far wall of her 'room.'

"_So much for first impressions . . ." _

* * *

><p>Henry walked along the main street of StoryBrooke in his own little world. School had been out for almost thirty minutes now, but he didn't want to go home. He never did.<p>

The boy turned right and left the shopping district behind him. He had never been one for crowds and he was relieved when the sound of cars and people left him.

Henry walked towards the hospital, and couldn't help but smile. He was on his way to meet Emma, so he could share the new info on Operation Cobra. He couldn't wait to tell her the new tie-ins.

The StoryBrooke General Hospital was located near the edge of the forest, and it seemed the perfect location to meet his mother. Henry ran up the road to the large building and took a seat in the far side of the parking lot.

In his mind the boy went through the list of fairytale characters to pass the time.

"_Snow White, Mary Margret Blanchard. Prince Charming, David Nolan. Jiminy Cricket, Archie Hopper." _

Henry was about to list off more, when he heard a voice. At first it was nothing more than a whisper, but it grew in volume and pitch until it seemed to shake the very ground itself. Someone was singing.

"_**We move too fast- We miss so much  
>We seldom see all the miracles in front of us<br>A warm embrace - A human touch  
>And so it goes. . .<br>I race around - Search high and low for a truth I used to know  
>When there was magic to be found." <strong>_

Henry looked around but saw no one. Who was singing? And where were they?

"_**Cause finding wonderland  
>Is taking time to see - The child within has always been there smiling back at me<br>So when I close my eyes, I just remember and I can't help finding wonderland." **_

With a sickening feeling Henry realized that the singing was coming from inside his mind.

"_The curse," _He thought with wide eyes. _"It's magic! Someone is trying to tell me something!" _

"_**It's not too late - Here in this time- hearts can un-break in the stories' nick of time  
>A happy ending - A perfect rhyme.<strong>_

_**Cause finding wonderland is finding who you are  
>The child within has always been there like a shining star<br>So when I close my eyes, I see forever and I keep on finding wonderland." **_

"Who are you?" Henry asked loudly. But there was no answer.

_**"Ordinary magic happens every single day  
>Wonderland is never far away. . .<strong>_

**_Cause finding wonderland is going home again_**  
><strong><em>To feel the love another gives, and give it back and then<em>**  
><strong><em>If you should lose your way, reach out for someone's hand and you'll be finding wonderland<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be finding Wonderland . . ."<em>**

As the song finished Henry closed his eyes in concentration, "_Who are you?" _He asked, but this time he didn't say it aloud.

After a moment the voice answered him, _**"I am the forgotten." **_

"_Where are you?" _

"_**Somewhere underground," **_the voice answered. _**"I've been imprisoned." **_

Henry bit his lower lip in thought, _"How can I help free you?" _

"_**You must find him. . ." **_The voice said in a sorrowful whisper. _**"You must find Rumpelstiltskin." **_

"_But I don't know who Rumpelstiltskin is!" _The boy wanted to help, but he didn't have the first idea where to look.

"_**Only True Love's Kiss can save me. Please find him." **_

Henry was about to ask more, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. The boy lost his concentration, and the voice faded into silence.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Emma said looking concerned.

Henry shook his head in a daze. "I have to find him."

"Find who?"

Henry looked up at her, his brown eyes filled with conviction, "Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

><p>Belle cried, and for the first time in years, she felt hopeful.<p>

"He heard me," she sobbed happily. "The boy heard me!"

The woman leaned her head back against the stone wall and smiled in-between her tears. Even if he couldn't find her True Love for her, she had talked to someone! He had heard her!

"Magic," she said in grateful awe. "Pure magic."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Cow . . . O_O You guys are awesome! <strong>

**I had no idea, I would get so much attention for this fic, but by darn you all gave it to me! ;D Thank you, all for the reviews and faves and watches on the story! I hope I don't disappoint y'all! **

**The Song that Belle sang, is called _"Finding Wonderland,"_ and it's from the Musical_ Wonderland by Frank Wildhorn._ :D It's a touching song.  
><strong>

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the story. I always love hearing from you! :D **

**~Lyn Harkeran  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Three: Snow White and Rose Red

**Chapter Three: Snow White and Rose Red**

* * *

><p>Henry had tried to tell Emma about the voice, but she hadn't listened. She never did. She thought he was crazy, just like everyone else. But this time, he would show her. He would find Rumpelstiltskin and save the person trapped underground.<p>

The young boy had always been afraid of Mr. Gold, but now he had no choice but to enter his shop. He had looked in every store on Main Street for a book of fairytales. But no one had one. So now, he stood in front of the Pawn Shop with a mission. If anyone had a rare item, it was Mr. Gold.

Henry took a deep breath, and opened the shop door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Enchanted Forest: The Past. . . <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, it's time."<p>

Belle squinted up with sleep filled eyes at the blurry figure, "Nanna."

The old woman sat down on the edge of the bed, and brought the small girl into a hug. The girl fully wake now, began to cry like she had for the last several weeks.

"I don't want to go, Nanna! Please don't make me go! I'll promise I'll be good!" Belle sobbed. "I'll do anything! Just don't send me away!"

Nanna held the little girls' face up so that their eyes met. "Belle, you listen to me. You have done nothing wrong."

Belle didn't believe her. "You're lying Nanna."

"I don't lie, Majesty."

"Then why is father sending me away," Belle asked as the tears ran down her baby fat cheeks. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

Nanna whipped the tears away with her old fingers. "He loves you Belle, and he wants what's best for you."

"He hates me," Belle cried. "He thinks I killed mother. But I didn't. I swear I didn't."

"You had nothing to do with your mothers' death, and the King knows that."

"Then why, would he send me away?" She asked again in a whisper.

"Because," Nanna said gently. "He knows he can't take care of you, and give you the attention you need. He needs time to mourn your mother, Belle." The old woman watched the child's light blue eyes refill with tears, and added, "I know you don't want to leave, but it's only a year."

"A year is an awfully long time, Nanna." The girl objected.

Nanna laughed, "It's not as long as you think, dear one. Just promise me you'll write to old Nanny and tell her how you're doing?"

Belle nodded, "I wish you could come with me, Grandma."

The girl watched as tears filled her grandmothers' eyes as well, "Me too, dear. Me too. . . But let us say our goodbyes now and leave this room with our heads held high. We must be brave in the days to come, you and I."

Belle wanted to make her Grandmother proud, so she wiped away her tears on her nightgown sleeve and tried to smile. Though it was shaky it was a start.

"I love you Grandmother."

"I love you too Belle Rose Red. Now, let's get you ready."

Together, Belle and her Grandmother prepared for the long journey she would have to take. And not once did they let go of the others' hand.

* * *

><p>"This way, Madame," her escort said as he lowered into a bow. "Your Uncle awaits."<p>

Belle smiled at the guard, "Thank you."

Together, the tall scruffy man and the little girl of seven entered the Great Hall. At the far end, sat three thrones made of the most precious gold and jewels. Upon them sat the King and Queen and their daughter.

As Belle and the man began to clear the distance the guard let the small girl go first, walking behind her. When she turned around to look for him, he winked at her. "You'll be fine Majesty. Keep your courage up, eh?"

Belle nodded, "Courage."

After a moment more, the girl stopped in front of her Uncles throne and curtsied as she had been taught, her long brown hair reaching the floor.

When Belle lifted back up, she saw that her Uncle was smiling widely at her. And the girl grinned back.

"Belle Rose, you look beautiful dear."

"Thank you, Uncle." She returned graciously. "You flatter me."

The King chuckled. "There is no need for formality, Belle Rose. We are family afterall."

Belle nodded, "Okay."

Just as the King was about to say more, the little girl beside him jumped off her throne and ran over to Belle. Within seconds the Princess had brought her cousin into a large embrace.

"Belle Rose, I'm so glad you came!"

Belle giggled happily, her shyness fading away instantly. "Are you my cousin Snow White?"

The dark haired girl nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm Snow White. But everybody just calls me Snow."

"And I'm Belle," the other added.

Snow planted a kiss on her cousins' cheek. "I can already tell we're going to be best friends."

And Belle thought so too.

The King and Queen watched happily as the two little girls hugged and laughed together, ignorant to everything around them. They seemed so perfect together.

"Look at them," the Queen said in a whisper, "Snow White and little Rose Red."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Belle is Rose Red! *evil grin* And she is Snow's Cousin! AHAHaHAHAHAHAHA xD<strong>

**I know there wasn't any Rumpy/Gold in this chapter, but the next one is mainly based on him, so I feel justified. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And once again I would like to thank you all, for reading, reviewing, faving, and watching this story. You are the best! **

**~Lyn Harkeran**


	4. Chapter Four: One Favor and a Question

**Chapter Four: One Favor and a Question**

* * *

><p>Mr. Golds' head lifted as the shop door closed, and the small boy entered. The older man smiled his crooked grin, and brushed a lock of grayish-brown hair out of his eyes with his long thin fingers.<p>

"Good Morning, Henry."

Henry remained silent with his eyes studying the floor. Gold knew the child was afraid of him, just like everyone else in town, but for once he wasn't proud of his status. After almost losing Belles' Tea Cup, and nearly beating her 'father' to death, he hadn't quite been himself. So he was sincere and gentle as he addressed the boy.

"How may I assist you, lad?"

The boys' head lifted as he registered the unfamiliar tone of the mans' voice, and he hesitantly took several steps forward. Mr. Gold didn't sound like he normally did. Today he sounded. . . Tired, sad, and something else he could not place.

"I was. . . I was. . ." Henry took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes securely. He couldn't let his fear get the better of him. He had made a promise, and he couldn't turn back now. "I'm looking for a book." The boy stuttered finally with his eyes open now, but still not daring to meet Golds' piercing brown ones.

Mr. Gold thought momentarily before he answered the child. "I'm really sorry Henry, but I don't usually sell books." But when Henrys' head drooped downward in disappointment the man felt bad, so he added, "But if you tell me what book you're looking for, I'm sure I can find something."

Henry smiled and for the first time made eye contact, "Really?"

"Certainly," Gold grinned. "Now, what is this book that has captured your attentions?"

Henry unknowingly had come closer to the counter so that he was almost pressed against it. He looked around the shop, though they were most definitely alone, and whispered, "A Book of Fairytales."

The mans' eyebrow lifted, "Fairytales? Aye, I suppose I can find something. . ."

Henry was about to leap for joy, when Gold continued with a phrase that had become his trademark. "For a price, of course."

Henry frowned, but brought out the envelope he had brought with him. "I have 26 dollars and 32 cents."

Gold chuckled internally. Nothing in his store was worth less than 30, and yet money hardly ever interested him anymore. Favors. Yes, favors were his currency. And this boy seemed to be full of resources. Yes, Henry Mills would be a good addition to his collection.

"I'm not interested in your money Henry." He stated calmly.

Henry looked confused, "Then. . . What do you want?"

Gold smiled kindly, and placed his hands on the glass counter. "Oh, I don't know. . . How about you'll just owe me a favor?"

Henry brightened visibly. "Okay!"

"There's a lad," Gold said. "When I find a book, I'll call your mother so you can come claim it."

At this Henry shook his head, "No!"

Golds' eyebrow lifted once more, "Pardon?"

Henry shifted uncomfortably. "I-I-I. . . Please, my mother can't know. . . She just can't."

Gold nodded, "As you wish. So how do you want me to contact you, when I have acquired it?"

Henry thought, "Maybe you could give it to Emma. She is my _real_ mother afterall."

Gold chuckled, "Alright then."

Henry smiled, "Thank you Mr. Gold."

"You are very welcome, Henry."

The boy turned to go, and almost made it to the door before Gold called to him once more. "Henry?"

The boy spun around.

"Why do you want this book so badly?"

Henrys' face grew serious, and his stance became regal. "I made a promise, and the only way I can keep it, is by the book."

"What promise?" Gold inquired with interest.

Henry pulled the door open, "I promised to find Rumpelstiltskin."

For the first time in what felt like forever, Gold was frozen, unable to move or speak. And the child left him as he was, unknowing of what the future held for him, a tuneless whistle on his young lips.

As the door closed, Golds' hands' became fists. Who had told the boy? And why?

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was painfully short I know. But school is kicking my butt! Sorry guys! I will try to muscle my way through and update better chapters, so please be patient with me. <em>**

**_A lot of you asked who Rose Red was, so below is a quick summary of _the story of Snow White and Rose Red_. Please read and enjoy so you have some idea of what is to come. :D _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White and Rose Red<strong>

Originally Snow-White and Rose-Red were sisters, but in my story they are cousins. As for their personalities, Snow White is somewhat outspoken and cheerful, and loves to play outside; on the other hand, her cousin Rose Red is more quiet and shy, and prefers doing housework and reading. One winter night, there is a knock at the door. Rose Red opens the door to find a bear. At first she is terrified, but the bear tells her not to be afraid.

"I'm half frozen and I merely want to warm up a little at your place," he says.

They let the bear in and he lies down in front of the fire. Snow White and Rose Red beat the snow off the bear; they quickly become quite friendly with him. They play with the bear and roll him around playfully. They let the bear spend the night in front of the fire, and in the morning, he leaves, trotting out into the woods. The bear comes back every night for the rest of that winter and the family grows used to him. When summer comes, the bear tells them that he must go away for a while to guard his treasure from a wicked dwarf. During the summer the girls are walking through the forest, when they find a dwarf who has his beard stuck in a tree.

The girls rescue him by cutting his beard free, but the dwarf is ungrateful, and yells at the girls for cutting his beautiful beard. The girls encounter the dwarf several times that summer, rescue him from some peril, and each time the dwarf is ungrateful.

Then one day they meet the dwarf once again; this time he is terrified because the bear is about to kill him. The dwarf pleads with the bear, begs it to eat the girls instead of him, but the bear pays no heed and kills the dwarf with one swipe of his paw. Then the bear turns into a prince; the dwarf had bewitched the prince by stealing his gold and turning him into a bear, but the curse is broken with the death of the dwarf. Snow White marries the prince and Rose Red marries his brother.

**_(Can you guess who the Dwarf/Imp and the Bear will be?)_**


	5. Chapter Five:Tea Anyone?

**Chapter Five: Tea anyone? **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>StoryBrooke Maine: Under-Ground Insane Asylum<span> **_

Belle only knew darkness. For countless years since that fateful day when she had shared True Love's Kiss with Rumpelstiltskin, she had been in an unfathomable abyss. Darkness was her home; her jailer and she had lost track of values other than time.

But after all these years of living in the darkness, the delicate flower had seen the light. Since the boy had heard her, Belles' hope had been renewed. She had, for that one moment, felt the sunlight on her skin and the wind in her hair. For that one moment, she had seen what the boy had seen. The world was beautiful!

Belle cried with pure relief as she sat in the far corner of her prison cell, and smiled for the first time in years. Though her lips felt rusty when they quirked upward, she knew that with time they would grow accustomed to the simple gesture once more. Since she had left Rumpelstiltskin, the girl had been in a sort of sleep. But now, she was awake. Now, she had hope.

"No one decides my fate but me." She whispered into the darkness, her smile constantly growing until it reached her eyes. She remembered.

Belle sighed wistfully, she remembered.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Enchanted Forest: Rumpelstiltskin's Estate<span>_**

Belles' peaceful slumber was shattered when a wet tongue grazed her cheek, and a loud snuff sounded in her ear. The girl opened groggily opened her light blue eyes and groaned. "Five more minutes. . ."

When her eyes didn't focus and she showed no sign of getting up, the beast growled quietly and licked her once again, this time more eager than before. Belle murmured something quite murderous under her breath and opened her eyes wide this time. The sight that met her was an unexpected one indeed.

A medium sized dog sat next to her dungeon cot, and his strange eyes gazed down at her curiously. The girl couldn't help but smile at him, for she had always loved animals.

"Hello there," she greeted. "You're a handsome fellow, aren't you?"

The dog bowed its head as if to thank her and then nudged her hand that hung off the side of the cot.

"I know, I know. I'll get up." The girl kept her promise and rose slowly from the bed, stretching as she did so. Her back popped loudly, and it startled them both.

Belle made a face, "I suppose I'm not used to sleeping on something so hard."

The dog watched her soundlessly, as she walked around her cell, wondering what her first day as a housekeeper would bring. What would he have her do?

The dog, made a snuffing noise, and Belle looked down at him.

The dogs' fur was a beautiful color of sandy brown, and he had the most stunning light gray eyes she had ever seen. "What is it, boy?"

The dog, nudged something towards her that had been placed on the floor next to it. It was a note.

Belle lifted an eyebrow as she picked up the note and began to read.

"_**Good Morning, Dearie. I trust you slept well? Good!" **_ Belle quirked a brow, had he Rumpelstiltskin really composed this? It was by far the strangest opening she had ever read.

"_**Oriel will help you with your morning chores. And I will see you at breakfast." **_There was no signature, or any else for that matter. The girl turned the paper over in her hands, trying to make sense of the message in the letter. Finally she looked down at the dog.

"Is your name, Oriel, by chance?"

The dog panted happily.

Belle nodded, "Okay then." The girl curtsied with a giggle and waved her hand grandly. "Lead the way, Master Oriel."

The dog barked once, and the door swung open instantly. Belle instantly stopped laughing and stared in amazement. "You-You can do magic too?"

The dog turned on its heel and walked out into the hallway, waiting for her. Belle still in shock stumbled after the strange canine. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>The two companions walked down several hallways and the dog waited patiently for the girl to take in her surroundings. Belle tried not to take too long, and soon enough they reached their destination.<p>

The kitchen was quaint, with a large fireplace, and high ceiling. Belle walked towards the main counter top and sighed in relief when she saw that all the ingredients she would need to make breakfast, were already lying out and waiting for her.

The girl immediately set to work, making a sizzling hot breakfast of bacon and eggs, and warmed some bread she had found. Belle worked hard, but did so happily. And every so often she would throw a random tidbit in Oriels' direction.

The dog didn't beg, but he accepted the food gratefully.

As Belle finished boiling the water she needed to make tea, the dog bayed, and with a quick lick at her ankles, he had disappeared.

"Oriel! Come back!" Belle cried distraught. She didn't want to have to face her new employer by herself, and she had come to enjoy the dogs' company. When Oriel didn't reappear, Belle sighed.

_Come on, Belle. Get a hold of yourself. You have breakfast to serve. . . _With this in mind, belle set the food and teapot and teacups on a silver tray she found in a cupboard, and exited the kitchen. She headed for the main room, Rumpelstiltskin had taken her through the night before. With a table that size, that had to be where he would eat his meals.

_Courage Belle Rose. Courage. . . _

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin reappeared in the Red Room, a large grin plaster on his face. The girl hadn't recognized him in dog form. Nor should she.<p>

In the form of his dog counterpart he could watch her without her knowledge and keep track of her movements.

Looking like the cat that ate the canary, the Dark One sat at the head of the long table, and waited. She would be along any minute, of that he was sure.

As if right on cue, the girl entered the room, with a silver tray in her hands. She still wore the golden gown from the night before, and her fancy shoes. He would have to give her proper working clothes, but that would come later.

* * *

><p>"You will serve me my meals," he said instantly not bothering to greet her in any way, shape, or form. "And you will clean the Dark Castle."<p>

"I understand," Belle said as she placed the tray on the table top.

"You will dust my collection, and launder my clothing." Rumpelstiltskin continued.

"Yes," the girl nodded, as she poured the freshly brewed tea into one of the three teacups on the tray.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

Belle nodded again, "Got it."

Just as she was bringing him the cup of tea, the strange man decided to lay another duty at her feet.

"Oh, and you will skin the children I hunt, for their pelts." He said with a raised finger.

Belle immediately dropped the cup. What did he want her to do!

"That one was a quip." Rumpelstiltskin said with his finger held high and an evil grin on his face. "Not serious, dearie."

Belle took a deep calming breath as he giggled, and bent to pick up the up. Little did she know that that one cup would make such a difference.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for posting this twice, but I had to correct it, add some captions so there wouldn't be any confusion, and add an Author's Note to explain some things. Sorry! <strong>

**Yes, Belle remembers her life in the Fairytale world, and that's why she is being kept in the Asylum at all. She remembers! AHHHHHHH! **

**Also, another tie-in I've added, is Rumpelstiltskin being a shapeshifter. I thought Rumpy as a dog would be adorable! **

**The name **Oriel,** is a cut from the french word **"Or,"** which means **"Gold."**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Six: Le Fils Prodigue

**Chapter Six: Le ****Fils Prodigue**

* * *

><p>August W. Booth waited in silence as he leaned against the side of the old well and contemplated his future. He still didn't know why he had come back to StoryBrooke after so many years. Especially when he had promised himself he never would. But now, he had broken his promise and was about to face his demons once more.<p>

The man checked his watch for the fourth time since he had arrived and was shocked by the time it revealed. The person he was supposed to meet had always been strict on punctuality and thus being tardy was not something he tolerated.

August looked away from his watch, annoyed. What was keeping him? _"He must not think I have anything else better to do." _ He thought with a shake of his head.

After five more minutes of waiting, the man heard the snap of a twig several feet away and knew the time had finally come.

He placed the two tin cups he had brought with him on the stone wall of the well and straightened his back. And no sooner than he did so, the man he was supposed to meet came through the trees.

August tried not to let the emotion he felt show on his face, and he did an admirable job, that would have convinced anyone else. But he knew it wouldn't convince _**him**_.

"You're late," August said, as the man came into his line of sight.

Mr. Gold smiled a toothy grin and answered back in a cheery manner.

"My most sincere apologies, August, but I was held up with another . . . client." The way he said _**'client'**_ made Augusts' skin crawl.

"What do you want?" August asked irritated, which was very rare for him indeed. He had always been a calm, calculated person, but around Mr. Gold he was on edge.

The older man walked forward, his limp hardly noticeable from the length of his stride and his grace. His smile never left his lips, and the younger man became wary of the fact. Mr. Gold smiling was never a good thing, especially when one was discussing business.

"I _want_ what you owe me." Gold answered simply.

"I squared my debt with you a long time ago." August argued. "I delivered the boy to that horrid woman 10 years ago."

Gold chuckled. August _**had **_indeed delivered the baby to Mayor Mills ten years ago. But that was a different part of the contract. The legal document stated that there were to be two different favors. So Mr. Gold brushed off his last comment.

"Now, now, August; there's no need to get defensive lad. My favor is fairly small, when you consider what I did for you in return."

Consider what he had done for him in return? What had Gold truly done for him? August had worked hard for everything he had ever received, and now this devil of a man had the gall to assume his side of the bargain had been easy to perform!

"I have paid my debt, every single artificial day, since I left this wretched place." The younger man said wearily rubbing his brow in frustration. "And every day I have regretted the choices of my youth. So don't you dare think, for one minute, my side of this deal was easy!"

Gold smirked, at the small outburst. "Well, I suppose all of us have choices we regret, but in the end, it was your choice to make, and you made it. I didn't force you into our arrangement. You came to me."

"I'm no longer an innocent, so don't talk down to me Mr. Gold." August snapped in a harsh whisper. "I'm not someone you can manipulate."

Gold paused momentarily, and deciding to let the other man win for the moment, he relented.

"I'm sorry, August. I meant no harm, I assure you."

"_Sure you didn't," _the writer thought angrily. _"But we both know you never do something without reason." _

"Whatever this newest favor is," August said with a sigh. "I want nothing to do with it."

Gold tapped his cane on the ground in an incisive sort of way and his smile became a pointed smirk.

"Now, you see August, when I asked you to help me with this favor, it was merely a formality. We still have a contract, and until you do me the second favor, our arrangement is still binding."

August made eye contact with Mr. Gold and instantly an unadulterated loathing filled his chest. Within seconds he felt like he would go insane with despair. Gold had trapped him once again. And now, he didn't have a choice but to do this accursed favor for the evil man.

"What do you want of me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Gold smiled knowingly at the younger man. He knew how to get what he wanted. He always won in the end.

"I merely wish for you to return what you stole, August. And then I'll terminate our contract."

August lifted an eyebrow. "What I stole?"

"The Book," Gold prompted impatiently. "I know it's in a bad state, so I don't think it would hurt if you restored it to its former glory."

After a moment of thought, August knew which book he was referring. "You mean the book of fairy-tales I found buried underneath that old play house?"

"One and the same," Gold said nodding. "Time is of the essence, so I would ask you to do it in a timely fashion."

August hated to agree to anything Gold had to offer, but what choice did he have?

"Alright," he said finally.

Mr. Gold smiled, "That a lad." And then he turned around and began walking back the way he had come. His movements were fast, as if he had somewhere else to be.

"Who do I deliver it to?" August called after his retreating form.

"To the Sheriff," Gold called back. "Emma Swan."

* * *

><p>It was two days later and the job was done.<p>

August W. Booth watched from around a corner as the Sheriff of StoryBrooke leaned down to pick up the iron box from the gutter depths. Only moments before he had taken the liberty of setting the scene and placing the book with the utmost care, under her car.

Emma picked up the box and opened it, surprise crossing her pretty face. August smiled. _"At least something good came out of this job." _He thought with relief.

The blonde haired beauty cradled the book to her chest, and quickly got into her car. Apparently the book meant a lot to her.

As the yellow bug drove away down the street, August retreated back to his motorbike and kicked it to life. He had to get back to his room at Granny's Inn to make a call.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold answered on the second ring, as if he had been expecting it.<p>

"Hello?"

"She has the book," August said, ignoring the greeting.

"I'm sorry that you lack common decency, August. I thought I taught you better?"

"You taught me to be precise." August argued. "And that's what I'm doing."

There was silence on the other side of the line and the writer thought Mr. Gold had hung up, until he said. "Did she see you?"

"No."

"Good."

Another long pause drew out between them until August asked the question that was most pressing.

"So our business is concluded?"

"Yes," Gold answered with an annoyed sigh. "Unless, you had something else in mind Mr. Booth?" Mr. Gold sneered on his last name like it was a disease.

"No," August answered quickly. "There is nothing else."

"Then I'll wish you good day." Mr. Gold said in a low drawl.

"Goodbye- . . ." August began to say when he heard the dial tone on the other line sound off like a siren. Gold had hung up. He placed the phone back into its cradle.

The man had bitter tears in his eyes as he walked away from the phone. He had faced his demons, but at what price?

"Goodbye," he repeated sullenly. "Goodbye . . . Father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

**I have heard many people state the suspicion that August W. Booth the writer is the long lost Baelfire. (Rumpelstiltskin's son.) ****I decided to make a leap, and agree. xD_  
><em>**

**To those of you who ask, **"Does August remember his Fairy Tale life?"** The answer is _no. _He does not remember. And August/Baelfire and Gold/Rumple are not on good terms as you can see. I will get into all the little grimy details in later chapters I promise. It's going to be so much fun! **

**The chapter title "Le Fils Prodigue." is french for the phrase, "The Prodigal Son."  **

**I thought it worked.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. Leave reviews if you like/or/hate the story. **

**~Lyn Harkeran  
><strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: The Horrors of Laundry

**Chapter Seven: Friends and the Horrors of Laundry**

* * *

><p>Belle hummed to herself as she did the morning laundry. It had been several days now since she had first arrived at the Dark Castle, and already she had jumped into a daily routine.<p>

Every morning she would be awakened by Oriel the dog whining at her side and then it was off to the kitchens to make breakfast and the morning tea. Once she had served her 'master', she would quickly eat her own meal and then she would gather Rumpelstiltskin's clothing and do the washing. For almost four days now the beautiful girl had been outside doing the laundry until the sun was high in the sky. But she didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the feeling of the heat on her skin and the soapy water on her hands.

When she had lived in the palace at home, she had never been allowed to help with the cleaning, but that life was behind her. Now her sole purpose was to work. She figured, why not do it with a song in her heart and a smile on her lips?

Belle scrubbed a silk tunic with vigor as she considered how much in her life had changed. She had gone from being a princess to a pauper within the space of one day. She had gone from being served, to the one serving.

But instead of dread, the girl found herself enjoying the adventure; though in the beginning she had never been so scared.

"_**With sacrifice, we as people may ascend." **_Her grandmother had often told her. Now, almost ten years since her death, Belle finally understood her words. She knew she had become a better person with her sacrifice. She had saved her village and her people, that was all that mattered.

Belle finished scrubbing the tunic and rose to hang it on the washing line. As she did, the girl smiled at her almost constant companion.

Oriel lay in the grass, his tongue lolling out of his mouth leisurely. The golden brown colored dog panted in the heat, but otherwise seemed quite content.

"Even when you're panting, you look regal." Belle commented with a giggle as she brought a pair of pants out of the laundry basket. "Mother would have liked you. Nanna would have too. They both loved dogs."

The dog watched her, and Belle could tell he was listening to her so she continued. "My father never liked animals. He said they were only good for hunting or labor." Belle shook her head with a smile, "Mother often disagreed with him on such things, but in the end, his word was the one that counted."

Oriel snuffed at her and Belle laughed, "Am I boring you?"

The dog just stared at her, blankly.

"It can't be that bad," Belle exclaimed with wide eyes.

When Oriel didn't stop staring at her, she sighed and dunked the pants into the soapy water, and changed the subject, "At least I've gotten used to doing laundry. That first day was a disaster."

The dog snorted in agreement, remembering the day with humor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several days earlier. . .<strong>_

Rumpelstiltskin had followed the human girl around his castle all morning, and was intrigued by her. Only an hour before, she had dropped a teacup, and the fear in her eyes had been overwhelming that he had been taken aback.

"It's just a cup," had been his simple answer, with a raised eyebrow.

Belle had visibly relaxed, surprise crossing her delicate features. She had nodded to him, and begun to clean up the mess. He noticed how her hands scrubbed at the tea stain, and the movement of her wrists. It was very . . . fascinating to him.

Rumpelstiltskin ate his breakfast as he watched her work. And when he had finished he stood from the large table. "As fun as this has been dearie, I have business that I must attend to."

"I understand," Belle answered, looking up at him with her large blue eyes.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her, "Good!"

As he walked away from her, Belle called out to him. "Ummm, what am I supposed to do now?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't turn around as he answered, "Oriel will show you."

Belle stared at the double doors long after the Dark One had passed through them. _Why wasn't he mad at me, when I broke the cup? I thought he would be strict . . . More like a slave driver . . . But not like this. . . Definitely not like this._

Belle was drawn out of her contemplation by the sound of soft paw pads on the floor. She looked up and was met by two strange golden eyes.

"Oriel," Belle reached out and hugged the dog happily. "I thought you had left me for good!"

The dog stiffed at the touch, and seemed uncomfortable, but let her continue to hug him.

"I was so worried," Belle said, not realizing that she had started to cry. "Rumpelstiltskin is nothing like I expected!"

Oriel looked at her, and did something that neither of them really expected. The dog's tongue snaked out of his mouth and met with Belle's cheek. With the soft tongue came more tears from Belle, though they were happy tears.

"It seems I have a friend after all." The girl smiled.

Oriel gave her a doggy grin and nudged her with his wet nose. _**"This is . . . interesting." **_Rumpelstiltskin thought as he played the part of the faithful dog. _**"Very interesting . . ." **_

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin watched with curious eyes, his head cocked to the side. What on earth had she done?<p>

The Dark One snuffed at the girl anxiously, wondering if it had been a wise decision to let her touch his clothing in the first place.

Belle looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Oh dear . . ."

Rumpelstiltskin continued to stare at the item in her hand, until Belle caught his attention once more with her words.

"Oriel, what am I going to do? It's a disaster!"

Rumpelstiltskin, who was currently posing as Oriel the dog, bowed his head, hoping to rid himself of the horrid sight. Belle's voice continued to pulse in his ears.

"Heaven knows what Rumpelstiltskin will do when he finds out I ruined his pants." She said with a worried glance over her shoulder.

Oriel's ears twitched. Was she really that scared of him? From her expression, it would seem so. Rumpelstiltskin looked at Belle and felt something he hadn't felt in years: pity.

Belle had come out with the dog, ready to do the day's laundry. It was true she had never washed clothing before, but really how hard could it be?

Within the first 30 minutes she had learned how wrong she was. Laundry wasn't easy.

A pair of Rumpelstiltskin's leather pants had shrunk to a ridiculous size, and Belle currently held them in her hand.

"What am I to do," Belle repeated.

Rumpelstiltskin stood from the place where he had been sitting and padded over to the girl. He looked up at her and gave a pant/laugh. The situation was quite comical actually.

"It's not funny!" Belle cried. "His pants, shrunk!"

This made the dog laugh even more. _**"Relax Dearie," **_he thought. _**"I didn't expect you to get everything perfect the first time around." **_

Belle gingerly placed the pants on the ground and looked around frantically. "Perhaps I can fix it!"

Oriel looked at the pants and debated. Help her fix the pants, or watch her run around frantically for a while.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled inwardly. He'd watch her for a few minutes, and then he would fix the problem.

Belle scrambled around the back porch, trying to find something, anything to help her with her laundry problem.

Rumpelstiltskin had to fight to keep his composure. But he failed and began to pant/laugh again. If he had been in his true form he would have doing his high pitched giggle.

"Oriel, stop it!"

The dog observed Belle and decided to be nice. He laid his large paw on top of the shrunk pants and blinked. They slowly began to go back to their normal size.

Rumpelstiltskin padded back to his spot in the shade and laid down on his belly, waiting for Belle to realize that the pants were back to normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. ^^" But with 18 stories, and school, it's been hard to find the time. Hopefully, I can do better in future. If not, I apologize in advance. **_

_**I wanted to have some fun with Oriel and Belle, so this chapter idea was born. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far, cause I always love to hear from you. ;) **_

_**(P.S. CAN YOU WAIT FOR THIS SUNDAY'S EPISODE! WE FINALLY GET TO FIND OUT IF AUGUST IS TRULY BAELFIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Sputters for breath from all the yelling*) **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Children of Beauty

**Chapter Eight: Children of Beauty**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Enchanted Forest: The Past<span>**_

Snow White giggled as her cousin chased after her. Both of the seven year olds were running as fast as they could.

"You'll never catch me, Belle!" Snow yelled happily.

Belle just smiled, as she kept the same pace she had all morning. The girl knew that sooner or later, Snow would grow tired and slow down. It was just a matter of time.

Sure enough, several seconds later the beautiful dark haired girl began to pant for breath, and ran slightly slower than before. Belle took this opportunity to put on her speed, and catch up to her cousin. With a triumphant smile Belle gently touched Snow's shoulder. "You're it."

Snow pretended to be upset but failed as she began to laugh. "I can't stay mad at you!"

"Nor me you," Belle answered laughing as well.

"You caught me," Snow said in mock surprise, her dark eyebrows rising on her forehead.

"I've been trying to catch you for a while now," Belle said calmly. "I was bound to get you sooner or later."

Snow smiled, "That's true."Then she looked at her cousin and added, "But I had to go super fast to get away from you!"

Belle hugged her cousin, "We're both fast."

Together the two girls sat under a nearby hedge to cool off, their game of Tag forgotten. As they sat with their dresses bunched up around their little legs, Belle looked across the flower beds, to see a man watching them. He stood tall, his back as straight as a pole and his eyes twinkling merrily. Belle could tell he was amused by their antics.

"What are you staring at?" Snow asked curiously, her eyes following her cousins.

"I'm not staring." Belle said quickly. "I was just wondering what Bo was doing."

Snow grinned, "Do you think he's handsome?"

Belle's eyes grew wide, "No!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Snow countered.

Belle's hands flew to her cheeks. "I blush because you always embarrass me!" Belle huffed indignantly. Sometimes her cousin thought of the craziest things.

Snow put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, if you say so."

Belle sighed, "I do."

The girl's were silent for a moment before Snow's grin returned. "Why don't you go ask him, if he wants to play with us?"

Belle looked at her cousin, "Why don't you?"

"He doesn't talk to me," Snow said truthfully. "But I've seen him open up to you several times, since you arrived."

"Maybe you frighten him," Belle thought aloud. "After all you're always smiling your toothy grin and laughing about something."

"That doesn't mean I'm scary." Snow countered. "It means I have a good time."

Belle shrugged her shoulders and let the matter drop. "Fine, I'll ask him."

Snow clapped her hands, "Yay! Now we can play Hide-n-go-Seek!"

Belle shook her head, "Why not another round of tag?"

"I'm too tired!" Snow whined.

"Alright, Hide-N-Go-Seek it is."

As Snow White cheered, Belle stood up from the ground and brushed off her skirts with her dusty hands.

"_Nanna would be shocked at how dirty I am." _The girl thought with a giggle, as she walked over to the guard who stood several feet away.

* * *

><p>Bo watched the princesses as they played his heart grew full at the sight. Though he was a Captain of renown in the King's Army, he was a quiet, and usually kept to himself. He found that listening got you a lot further than talking ever could.<p>

The man had been serving as a royal guard since the age of 18 and he was long past that mark. With every year that passed, Bo learned more about his job and how to do it more efficiently. Hence why he had been labeled a captain instead of staying a lowly foot soldier.

Bo was a man of results, and discipline.

But now as he watched the children at play in the royal gardens, the man transformed into a man of peace. He reveled in the serenity, wondering how he had lived without it for so long.

The man had watched Belle and Snow White play round after round of Tag, and with every game it seemed that Snow White had the upper hand. For most children this would have been discouraging, but to Bo's surprise, Belle had never given up. Instead, the girl had worked twice as hard, always with a smile on her pretty face. Until finally, she caught up to Snow and she had had victory.

"_She'll be a great Queen one day," _the man thought in awe. _"She will make all of us proud." _

As the girl approached him, Bo smiled. Who was he kidding, he was already proud.

* * *

><p>"Bo Torben," Belle called as she drew closer.<p>

"Majesty," Bo inclined his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Belle answered stopping in front of him. "I just wanted to ask you, if you wanted to come join our game?"

Bo tried to hide his ever growing smile and failed, "That is a kind offer, Princess. But I have been charged to watch you."

Though the girl tried to hide her disappointment, Bo saw it in her big blue eyes. "Oh, okay."

As the girl turned to walk away, Bo found himself calling after her, "What game would we be playing, Majesty?"

Belle turned around hopefully, "Hide-n-go-Seek."

Bo pretended to think about it, though he already knew his answer, "Hmm . . . a fine game indeed."

"Please won't you play," Belle said in her sweet seven year old voice. "It's no fun with just two people."

Bo nodded after a moment, "Alright. I'll play."

Belle's smile touched her eyes, "Okay, you're it!"

As Bo followed the bouncing girl back to where Snow White sat in the shade, he felt as though he was a father. Both girls were sweet, and kind. And he knew both would make good rulers one day.

Snow laughed as she pulled Belle with her. "No cheating Bo! You have to count to 30 so we can have time to hide!"

"Fair enough," Bo said. "But no leaving the garden."

Snow and Belle nodded as the man turned his back and began to count, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five . . ."

The two girls ran and split off to find different hiding places. And as they settled into their newfound spots, they heard the scream of agony, and the sobbing that came after it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for not updating in a while guys, but after the episode, "The Return" I was very distraught. I had to recenter myself to be able to write this chapter. I cried about Gold and Bae. Goodness! T_T <em>**

**_I know that Booth is not Baelfire, but in my story he is! (Because I wrote he as such, before I found out otherwise.) So please bare with me. Sorry! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	9. Chapter Nine: Tragedy

**Chapter Nine: Tragedy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Enchanted Forest: The Past<strong>_

Bo knew he had to be strong, but it was hard to keep up the charade with two little girl's clinging to him, with tear-filled eyes. The man hugged them and kissed each of their heads, not bothering to console them, for he knew it was an impossibility.

With firm hands the man picked up a girl in each arm, and slowly walked away from the Royal Chambers, as the King had bid him only moments before. He said not a word as he took his wards to the room they shared.

Snow White was uncharacteristically quiet, though tears poured down her pink cheeks, and Belle's face was pale with splotches from where her tears had fallen.

Bo entered the girl's chambers and gently placed them on one of the beds, before he stood straight and looked at each in turn. "I am afraid I must leave you. I must help the King. But a guard will remain outside your door, in case either of you need anything."

Belle looked up at him, "Can't you stay here, with us?"

Bo felt his heart break, but he had to be strong. He couldn't break down, not yet.

"I wish I could, little one. But I must go and tend to the King."

Snow stared at a spot on the wall and remained silent, her eyes misty and far away.

"I will be back to check on you in the morning," Bo promised quietly. "Please stay here, until I come for you."

Belle nodded, her brown curls bouncing around her head. And Snow seemed oblivious to his words. So he didn't press it.

Bo turned and left quickly, and as the door closed, he slumped against the wall and began to cry, the weight of the day crashing down on him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier . . . <strong>_

Snow and Belle ran to hide as the man turned his back and began to count, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five . . ."

Snow pointed to several bushes that were taller than the girls. "Let's hide in there." She whispered. Belle nodded and they each picked one of the giant bushes. Only moments after they had settled into their newfound hiding spots, did they hear the scream. It was a heart-wrenching scream that made both of the girl's quiver with fear. Something was wrong . . . Oh so terribly wrong.

Seconds after the scream, they heard Bo calling out to them. "Snow White, Belle Rose!"

The two jumped out of their bushes and rushed towards their guardian's voice, their mind's flashing wildly with vivid images of scary monsters attacking someone.

As they caught sight of Bo, they both began to run to him. And as they made it, they saw his eyes light up. "Did either of you scream?" He asked intently, turning them both around to examining their bodies despite Snow's protests.

"No," Belle said as he made her turn. "We thought it was you."

Bo shook his head, "No it wasn't me." Then as the words left his mouth a realization hit him. There had only been one other person in the gardens that morning, beside himself and the girls.

"Follow me," Bo said to the girls before he turned and ran off down the paved path.

Belle and Snow ran after the man, as best they could. Though his legs were much longer than theirs.

For a moment they lost sight of him, when he cut through some trees. But the cry that he gave out was not lost on them.

As they girls rounded the corner, the sight that met them was a horrid one.

Snow White's mother, the good Queen Elaine, was on the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head, and a whimper escaping her lips.

"MOTHER!" Snow cried running over to the writhing form. Bo was already beside her, scooping her up in his arms as carefully as he could manage.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The man bellowed. But no one answered him, and he had no choice but to take her into the castle himself.

With the two seven year olds following him, they made their way into the castle, all of them calling for help.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know the chapter is short, but I just had to post something today. I was going stir crazy with school work! O_O <em>**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	10. Chapter Ten: Where to Look

**Chapter Ten: Where to Look**

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke: Current Time<strong>

Henry sighed in frustration as he slammed the cover of his book. He laid his head in his hands and felt angry tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

"Hey."

Henry didn't move, "Leave me alone."

He felt someone sit down next to him in the booth, and then an arm was encircling his shoulders.

Henry finally looked up and was surprised to see August was the one sitting next to him. The man smiled at him and squeezed his shoulders in a comforting way. Though the man had only come to Storybrooke several weeks earlier, the two had become good friends over the space of time. And because of this, Henry had shared his fairytale theory with the writer. August had nodded and asked him a handful of questions, and it would seemed the man . . . believed him.

"What's going on? You look like someone just spoiled your ending." When August's question was followed by silence, he knew what the problem was. "Is it about Operation Cobra?"

Henry nodded.

"Are you still making a list of characters?"

Henry nodded again.

August studied him for a moment before he asked, "What's going on?"

Henry's large brown eyes met August's blue ones, and the man felt his heart break. The child was obviously upset about something, and it was making his whole face droop.

After a few moments, Henry finally burst into tears, "I can't keep my promise!"

August remained quiet and waited for him to elaborate, though he continued to rub Henry's shoulder blades gently.

"I-I-I-I've looked through this book for days, but his story is missing!"

"Whose story, Henry?"

The boy looked at the man sorrowfully, "Rum-Rumpelstiltskin."

August personally didn't have a clue who Rumpelstiltskin might be, but he wasn't going to tell the child that. Instead he raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden urgency to find him?"

Henry sighed again, his breath shaky, "I made a promise that I would find him."

"Who did you promise?" August asked gently.

Henry took the next several minutes explaining the voice he had heard, and what it had said. He ended with a firm conviction that he had to find the fairytale character as soon as possible.

August was silent for a moment. "So Rumpelstiltskin isn't in your book?"

"Nope," Henry said, his tears now abated.

"Is he mentioned anywhere in the other stories?"

Henry frowned, "That's the funny thing . . . he makes an appearance in almost every one else's stories, but he doesn't have a story of his own . . . at least not in this book . . ."

August thought about this. "Henry," he asked finally. "Do you know what Character Profiling is?"

The boy thought for a moment before he shook his head.

"Character profiling is when you make a list of a character's attributes."

Henry still looked confused.

"Here, let me show you." August grabbed Henry's notebook and pencil and wrote down two names: Snow White and Prince Charming.

Henry couldn't help but smile.

"What is Snow White like?" August asked not looking up from the paper.

"She's really nice," Henry said immediately. "And she's a hero."

August jotted down what the boy had said underneath the name Snow White.

"What about Prince Charming?"

"He's a swordfighter, and he's very honest." Henry said with a large grin as he talked about his grandparents.

When August finished writing down what Henry had said he looked up at the boy. "Do you see what I'm doing? I'm learning about Snow White and Prince Charming, by writing down their personalities and qualities."

Henry's gasped, "Could I do that for, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I don't see why not." August shrugged. "Go through the book and write down everything you can about Rumpelstiltskin's dealings. I'm sure there will be something in there to help you out."

Henry wrapped his arms around August, and the man laughed.

As Henry let go, his smile finally reached his eyes. "Thanks August. I owe you one."

August winked at him, "No problem. Just promise, you'll tell me who he is when you figure it out."

Henry nodded, "I've got to get to work!"

August stood up from the restaurant booth and walked away, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

_Children really are a wonder . . . The simplest truth can beguile the purest youth. _

August left Granny's Diner and walked towards his bike. He needed a ride.

Belle cried in her sleep, tears of heartache staining her pale cheeks. Ever since she had left Rumpelstiltskin, she had always had the same dream. Though it wasn't truly a dream, rather a memory. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Enchanted Forest . . . The Past<strong>_

"_**I don't want you anymore dearie."**_

_**Belle felt as if a knife had been jammed into her chest. She had never felt so desolate. Why couldn't he just admit that he loved her? Why couldn't he see that she loved him in return? The woman turned to walk out of the dungeon cell, but stopped. She couldn't leave without saying what needed to be said. Belle turned around and walked over to stand in front of Rumpelstiltskin, her eyes wet from the tears that threatened to spill from them. **_

"_**You were freeing yourself," she said pointing her finger at him accusingly. "You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn't take the chance."**_

"_**That's a lie," Rumpelstiltskin whispered dangerously. **_

"_**You're a coward Rumpelstiltskin, and no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change." Belle only now realized how laced with emotion her voice was. For once she didn't care. She couldn't care. **_

"_**I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple really: my power means more to me than you." Though Belle knew it wasn't true, she could feel the despair feel her. **_

"_**No. No it doesn't." Belle said firmly. "You just don't think I can love you." **_

_**Rumpelstiltskin's face remained an unreadable shell, as she continued. **_

"_**Now you've made your choice . . . and you're going to regret it . . . forever." Belle almost choked on the words, but she forced herself to stay strong. **_

"_**And I'll you have, is an empty heart . . . and a chipped cup." Belle turned and left as quickly as she could, her heartbroken in two.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke: Current Time<strong>

Mr. Gold sat up in his bed sweat covering his thin face, though he was chilled to the bone. It was the same as every night for countless years.

The man closed his eyes, but the image of Belle still remained behind his eyelids. He hated himself for pushing her away, but now it didn't matter. Belle was dead . . . His Belle was dead.

Gold looked over at his bedside table and reached out in the darkness. As his hand touched the chipped cup, he let out a silent cry.

Belle had been right after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_I can't wait for the Finale! It's going to be EPIC! Gold is going to kill Regina when he finds out Belle is still alive! (I'm counting on it!) Please leave review and tell me what you think! _**

**_(Also I would like to thank Emma for all the kinds words and boosts. She is an amazing friend and has helped me in more ways than she will ever know.) You know who you are dearie, so take the time to pat yourself on the back. ;) _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Never Alone

**Chapter Eleven: Never Alone**

* * *

><p>"Henry."<p>

The young boy looked up as the voiced called out his name, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes-Yes Miss Blanchard?"

Mary Margaret Blanchard, who had just finished teaching her class moments before, walked over to his desk, a sincere smile covering her lips. "Are you alright? You seem distracted today."

"I'm fine," he choked out, his epiphany still on the front burners of his mind.

Mary Margaret didn't look convinced but she didn't press it. "Is your mother coming to pick you up today?"

Henry shook his head. "Regina's busy with some town business."

The woman nodded, "Is Emma coming then?"

"Nope. I'm gonna walk over to the library on my way home," the boy lied. "I need to check out a new book for the weekend."

"Alright then, have a good weekend Henry. Remember to do your math homework."

Henry agreed to do so as he packed up his backpack with his book of fairytales and his notebook. But before he slipped the notebook into the bag, he tore out a piece of paper. He would need it.

"Bye," Henry called out to his teacher as the door closed behind him.

"Goodbye Henry," Mary Margaret called back, but he didn't hear her. "Stay out of trouble. . ."

* * *

><p>Henry never thought he would set foot in Mr. Gold's shop again, but it seemed that he didn't have a choice. All of his research on Rumpelstiltskin had pointed to the pawnbroker. No one else in Storybrooke was intimidating as he, nor as wealthy. Henry figured that he had gotten wealthy from all his deals, after all money didn't grow on trees.<p>

The boy had to keep his promise, so he would ask Gold. Operation Cobra might be in jeopardy, but Henry didn't have a choice. He had to talk to him.

Henry opened the door, and as the bell jingled, he put on his no-nonsense face. He couldn't be swayed from the truth.

Without a word, the boy walked towards the counter and took in his surroundings, hoping to find clues.

When Mr. Gold still hadn't appeared Henry decided to snoop around. The boy walked past the glass counter, into the back room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mr. Gold-?"

The man looked up at Henry from where he sat on a fold up chair, and the boy swore he was looking at a entirely different person. Gold's usually composed face, was not a mask of sorrow, his dark brown eyes filled with tears.

"Please go."

Henry ignored the man's words and took two steps closer. "What's wrong?"

"Go," Gold repeated, though he sounded unsure.

Henry racked his brain, trying to decide what he should do. Then without truly thinking, he closed the distance between himself and the man, and wrapped his arms around him.

Gold froze for one awkward moment, before he in turn hugged Henry.

The boy didn't know what on earth had possessed him, but somehow hugging the distraught pawnbroker felt. . . right.

"You're not alone," Henry said as he hugged him. Though Henry hadn't thought about the words they were true.

Gold looked up at the young boy and an understanding seemed to pass between them.

_**"Thank you," **_Gold seemed to say, as the boy helped him stand up from the hard folding chair.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Henry asked as they reentered the main room of the Pawnshop.

Gold debated for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Ask away."

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was painfully short, but school is blocking my REAL writing. :( I'm so sorry! <em>**

**_Also, Gold needs more lovin' in StoryBrooke! And I have a pretty sweet, little tie-in with Gold and Henry. *evil grin* See if you can guess! _**

**_Anyway, next chapter, Gold tells Henry a little bit about his past as Rumpelstiltskin. It's gonna be a blast! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Those Forgotten

**Chapter Twelve: Those Forgotten**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Current Time: Storybrooke<strong>_

Henry grabbed Mr. Gold's arm and held it firmly not knowing if the man would fall over or not. And Gold, sensing the boys chagrin patted his hand.

"I'll be fine, Henry. You can let go now."

Though the man assured him that he was in fact fine, the boy still didn't let go of his forearm until he the older man was seated in a wonderfully crafted wooden chair in the main part of the shop. Then, Henry took a seat on the floor near his feet.

"Henry, you don't have to sit on the floor. I have plenty of chairs in the back."

"I don't mind," Henry answered with a grin. "I actually prefer the floor sometimes."

"Do you now?" Gold asked shifting in his chair slightly, his leg aching with the colder weather.

"Yep."

When Henry's comment was followed by silence, Gold looked down at the boy and couldn't help but smile. Emma's little lad reminded him of his long lost Baelfire. His Bae . . . Feeling the despair slinking out of its hiding place once more, Gold quickly forced his mind to focus on the boy in front of him.

"So, what brought you to my shop today? Did you get the book?"

Henry's smile widened, "Yeah, I got it! Thank you so much!"

Gold was pleased at the boy's obvious relief at having it back and nodded to him, "It was my pleasure. I love to see people placed with the right objects."

Henry nodded, and as he did, he remembered why he had come to visit Gold in the first place. The boy fidgeted as he reached around to his backpack and began to unzip it.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Gold debated for a moment before he nodded. "Ask away."

Henry hesitantly brought out his notebook and the book of Fairytales. He reverently placed the book on the floor beside him, and then opened his notebook to his character analysis of Rumpelstiltskin.

"I need your help," Henry whispered, not daring to meet eye contact with the man who currently sat several feet away.

"With what," Gold whispered back, though deep down he feared that he knew exactly why the child had come.

Henry still didn't look up from the paper, but he answered him with a firm voice. "I made a promise, Mr. Gold, and the only way I can keep it, is if I talk to you."

Gold felt something akin to fear, but he quickly brushed it aside. He couldn't be weak . . . well at least, not now.

A sense of déjà vu hit him like a ton of bricks as he asked, "What did you promise?"

Henry finally looked up at him, and the intensity of his gaze intrigued the older man. He had rarely seen such conviction in the face of a child, and yet Henry didn't falter.

"I promised to find you . . . Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

><p>Gold had initially tried to recover, but Henry hadn't allowed him to lie. So after what seemed like an eternity, he looked at the boy.<p>

"How did you know?"

"Character profiling," Henry said tapping his book twice to prove his point.

Gold smirked, though it was half-hearted. "You are a clever lad, aren't you?"

Henry didn't answer his snide comment, but reached out and grabbed his hand anxiously. "Please say you'll help me, Rumpelstiltskin!"

It had been many years since the man had heard his name on another's lips, let alone a child's. And coming from a boy that looked so much like his Baelfire had, Gold had to fight the urge to cry once more. How tenderly the child said it, like it was a thing of beauty that had been hurt. If only the child knew what he had done in his countless years of living. If the child knew, he wouldn't be saying his name with such . . . trust.

"It sounds to me like you are perfectly capable of keeping your promise without me, Henry." He said simply.

Henry's eyebrows furrowed. "No! I can't help her without you!"

"Her?" Gold asked curiously. "And just what did _**she**_ say, to you?"

"She told me that she had been forgotten, and that she was somewhere underground . . . like-like a prison."

Gold's interest was slightly peaked, but he didn't let on. "And what else did this woman tell you?"

Henry bit his lower lip anxiously. "She told me, that I had to find you. That it was the only way to save her."

Henry decided to humor the child, if only for a moment more. "And just how exactly would I be saving her?"

Henry racked his brain trying to remember, what the voice had said.

"She said that . . . _Only True Love's Kiss could save her_."

Gold's stared at the boy, though he wasn't truly seeing him. True Love's Kiss?

"What did she sound like?" Gold asked in a broken voice.

"She had an accent," Henry remembered. "But I actually only heard her talk for a moment." The boy paused for a moment to think and Gold knew there was more.

"What did she do?"

"She was singing," Henry remembered, "Something about . . . _Finding Wonderland_. . . Her voice was beautiful."

Gold felt his world fall to shatters around him, his existence changed so completely, that he knew it would never be the same again.

"_Belle," _his heart screamed before his mind ever had the chance. _"Belle's alive!" _

"Belle," he said aloud, his voice curving around the name like one would a prayer.

Henry looked confused, "Belle?"

Gold stood up from his chair, as quickly as he possibly could, a smile of joy spreading across his thin lips. "My true love," he clarified, as his tears began to fall again.

"Come Henry, you must tell me everything. Every second you heard her, the tone of her voice everything!"

"You-you- believe me?" Henry asked incredulously. Then as the boy looked at Rumpelstiltskin, he knew the answer to his question.

"We have to save her," Henry said quietly.

"We will," Gold vowed, his tears almost overwhelming him. "We will!"

* * *

><p>Belle sat straight up from her bunk, her heart beating harder that it had in many years. At first she didn't remember what had woke her up, but as the unknown source pulsed again, some understanding came to her.<p>

Magic was thick in the air, and the dark didn't seem so dark anymore.

Belle got up from her cot, her eyes closed as she drank in the feeling of the forgotten substance. _**Magic**_, her mind screamed. _**Rumpelstiltskin**_, her heart begged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't have much to say than, I MISS OUAT EPISODES! *cries for the hundredth time this week* <em>**

**_Thanks for the support guys. Please leave reviews. _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Regretful Choices

**Chapter Thirteen: Regretful Choices**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>StoryBrooke: Current Time<span>**_

Mr. Gold walked with purpose through the streets of StoryBrooke, his face a mask of serenity. Though he was anything but calm.

Henry had left the older man's company an hour earlier, against his will, when dinner time had approached.

"The Evil Queen mustn't suspect anything." Gold had told the boy solemnly. "She has to remain oblivious to our plans."

Henry hadn't liked the fact that he had to go home, but with Gold's prompting and logic, the boy had obediently walked out of the Pawn Shop and out onto the main street.

Gold had followed the boy out, an encouraging hand on the child's shoulder.

As they reached the curb, Henry reached behind his shoulders and pulled off his backpack. The boy unzipped it and reached in for his notebook.

Henry held out the notebook to Gold with reverence, a small smile on his face.

"Here," the boy gestured for Gold to take it. "You need it more than I do."

Mr. Gold doubted this, but he accepted it all the same. "Thank you, Henry. I promise to keep it safe."

Henry's smile grew wider, "I know."

Gold smiled back at him and watched as the boy ran off, towards his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Henry called over his shoulder.

The older man didn't say anything as the child disappeared, and the second he was out of sight, Gold walked away in the opposite direction, heading for the outskirts of town.

Mr. Gold walked at a brisk pace despite his bad leg, his spirits high and his heart full. Belle was alive!

He was so close to having his love back by his side, that he could almost hear her laughter, and smell her scent.

Gold would not rest until she was safe with him, by his side. So the man walked faster than he had in many years, towards the limits of StoryBrooke with conviction.

It was time to call in a favor.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Enchanted Forest: The Past<span>**_

Bo Torben knew what he needed to do, before he had truly had time to think about it. His destiny was clear to him and he was resigned to whatever consequences he would have to pay.

When the man had first become a knight of the realm, he had promise to serve the people of the kingdom, protect the Royal family, and to ensure peace and tranquility where-ever he could.

Now after years of service Bo finally had a chance to prove his worth, and save the Gracious Queen. With his mind made up, Bo got the preparations for the greatest quest of his life.

The man currently stood in the very center of his bedroom chamber, gathering his courage for the confrontation to come.

Bo had traveled quite extensively in his years of service, and with every new location he had come to, he had heard different stories. Most of these folk-tales differed in other kingdoms or were completely altered in others. There was only one thing that all of them had in common; The Dark One.

This magical being supposedly had the power to heal the sick and work miracles. Bo knew that this creature was the Queen's only hope. She had been in a coma-like state for three days now, the subject of a faulty heart and a strong willed soul.

Bo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He had to do this. . . It was his duty. . . Nay, it was his privilege.

The Sooth-Sayer of the Royal Court had told him earlier that day, that to summon the Dark One, one merely had to call his name aloud. But despite saying this, the old woman had then told him to call the magical being in a formal and polite fashion. Otherwise the repercussions would be disastrous.

"Dark One . . . Come to me?"

The air rippled as the words left his lips, and the world seemed to tip at an awkward angle.

Bo realized he had closed his eyes and quickly opened them, looking around anxiously. When he saw no one, the man frowned. Had it not worked?

"Morning, Dearie."

The man jumped and turned around to see the strangest looking being he had ever laid eyes on. The Dark One was nothing at all like he had imagined. The creature giggled at Bo, pointing a finger at him with a flourish.

"_You_," he enunciated, "look as if you'd seen a ghost!"

Bo forced himself to speak, and was relieved when his voice came out in a calm tone.

"Dark One,-" he began, but the Dark One cut him off.

"Rumpelstiltskin," the imp insisted.

Bo stared at him.

Rumpelstiltskin gave him a toothy grin, "My name, Dearie. I have one too, you know."

Bo nodded to him, to acknowledge he understood.

"Rumpelstiltskin," he began once more. "I need your help."

The Dark One raised an eyebrow, "Do you? And what is it, you need _help _with?"

"The Queen has fallen into a severe illness." Bo explained. "The Kingdom could not stand the blow of losing her . . ."

"So you're looking for a miracle, then?" Rumpelstiltskin asked gleefully.

Bo nodded again. "She _must_ be healed . . . for everyone's sake."

The Dark One was silent for a moment, considering the man's request.

"If I _were_ to save the beloved Queen, what would I get in return?"

Bo reminded himself not to show any fear as he answered, "I am willing to pay any price to save my Queen."

The imp's eyes glowed with hunger, "Any price, Dearie?"

"Yes," Bo answered in a collected manner. "Name your conditions."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned widely. "I would have you fetch something for me . . . A trinket of high value."

Bo thought for a moment and decided that this was more than a fair price, so he chose to agree. "Alright, I accept your terms."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled; a wild maniacal sound and his hand raised in a flourish of dark nails and grayish skin. "It's a deal, dearie!"

Little did the knight know that he would regret his decision for countless years to come. Nor what price he would ultimately have to pay. But the man would wish for the rest of his life that he hadn't made a deal with the imp. He would regret his choice for all time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_When I was brainstorming this chapter, I had a epiphany! Bo is going to play a bigger role than I originally thought. ^^ I can't wait to see what you guys think of the tie-in! I can tell you, it's gonna be big! _**

**_Please review!  
><em>**

**_~Lyn Harkeran  
><em>**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Stargazing

**Chapter Fourteen: Stargazing**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Storybrook, Current Time <span>**

By the time Gold reached the large house near the outskirts of Storybrook, the sun had long since set and the stars had begun to appear in delicate little clusters. They shined so beautiful in the darkness, innocent of the deceits of man and the realms. Apart from everything, and yet eternally connected.

Mr. Gold stared up at the bright celestial orbs and remembered a time when he had looked up and observed the constellations with someone he held dear. It seemed like a million years ago; but he still remembered it perfectly.

The man was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't noticed when someone joined him out on the porch. But he was long gone, in a time where he had actually been happy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Enchanted Forest, the Past <span>**

Belle had finally gotten used to her duties in the Dark Castle, and had begun to form a strange friendship with Rumpelstiltskin. And soon she had realized that despite his flamboyant facade, the Dark One was quite shy; timid even.

Whenever she talked to him now, he always seemed at a loss. He would answer in one to two word phrases and would very rarely make eye-contact with her. This was frustrating in itself for the girl, but it didn't end there.

No. To Belle's ultimate surprise, Oriel had followed suit.

In earlier days in the Dark Castle, the golden dog had been quite the character, tricking the young woman in the most heinous ways imaginable. And Belle had actually begun to look forward to the playful pranks, but now Oriel would merely watch her with large confused eyes, as if she were the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.

Belle had tried to remedy this change with kind words and more scraps from the kitchen than usual, but nothing seemed to be working. The dog was polite, but kept his distance, just like Rumpelstiltskin.

It had all started a week earlier when Belle had tried to open the drapes. Despite being raised a princess, Belle was naturally clumsy. So it was truly no surprise when she fell off the ladder, and plummeted to the floor. Oh no. The unexpected came in a strange form. The world changed when Rumpelstiltskin caught her.

As the young woman had fallen from the high ladder, she had closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor. But it never came.

Rumpelstiltskin had caught her in his arms and held her for several seconds before setting her back on her feet. She would never forget the look in his eyes that day.

It had been that one moment that changed everything; that moment when Rumpelstiltskin had held her and looked into her eyes with an unknown emotion deep within his eyes. The two had parted ways that day and it had been somewhat awkward ever since.

Belle had let the incident slide off her shoulders, but it seemed that the Dark One was still hung up on it. So, the young woman had decided to take matters into her own hands. She would open up to him, and perhaps then he wouldn't be so embarrassed by what had happened. It was a childish plan, but it was the only one she had. So she would try.

Belle was currently clearing away her and Rumpelstiltskin's dinner dishes- for they had begun to take their meals together- and was humming to herself. And as Belle cleared the table, an idea came to her.

"It's a beautiful night out," she commented.

Rumpelstiltskin looked out of one of the large windows and after a moment nodded.

"Indeed it is."

Belle smiled brightly, "I bet the stars are out by now."

She quickly walked over to the window and tilted her head up so she could see the night sky. And as she

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin! It's beautiful!"

Belle turned back and beckoned for him to join her. "Come and look! You can actually see several of the constellations from here!"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, as he watched her, in awe that such a simple thing could make her so happy. Did she have any idea how beautiful she looked when she was smiling? It seemed not, for she kept turning that smile on him. That smile would be his undoing, he was sure.

Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin approached her and looked out of the darkened glass.

"You can hardly see them, dearie."

Belle bit her bottom lip anxiously, wanting him to share the moment with her more than anything. "You _can _see them. . . You just have to look hard enough."

Rumpelstiltskin studied her, and instantly saw her happiness begin to ebb.

_This will not do, _he thought. And before he could stop himself, the Dark One found himself speaking his thoughts aloud.

"I know of a place . . . where the view is better . . ."

Belle's eyes grew wide and she asked, "Really? Where?"

Rumpelstiltskin merely offered her his arm. Without hesitation, Belle took his arm in her own and entwined their hands.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief as he stared at his greenish-gray flesh surrounded by her pale white skin.

"You truly are a strange one, aren't you?"

Belle giggled a bright airy sound that made the imp's heart beat faster than before.

"I suppose I am rather odd," Belle agreed, "But _normal _people are so boring!" Belle made a point to emphasize on her trepidation as she moaned the word, 'boring.' And it paid off.

Rumpelstiltskin actually laughed. And it wasn't his high pitched giggle, or even his manically booming laugh that he saved for scaring visitors who came to make the random deal. It was a deep, full-bellied chuckle that Belle found intoxicating. She would have to make him laugh more, for it was a heartwarming sound that made her stomach flutter.

"I agree with you completely, my dear!" He said after he had stopped laughing. "Normal people _are _boring!"

The two shared a tickled smile, their eyes meeting, and for the first time that week, Rumpelstiltskin didn't look away.

Golden eyes gazed into light blue and everything else was forgotten, until Rumpelstiltskin whispered, "Look up, Belle."

Belle felt moved that he had used her name, and squeezed his hand in her own before she obediently lifted her eyes upward.

Belle gasped with tears in her eyes. Above them the full night sky sparkled in all its glory, showing off the beautiful celestial orbs in all their magnificence.

The young woman took in her surroundings but didn't have the faintest idea where they were.

"Where are we," she wondered aloud, somewhat breathlessly.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, "The roof on the highest turret of the Dark Castle."

Belle smiled and it truly reached her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, her eyes slightly teary with the joy of being able to see the stars.

Rumpelstiltskin felt something inside of him give-way, but he quickly recovered. "It's quite alright, my dear. I wanted to see them too!"

Belle giggled and then looked back up at the sky, and she couldn't help but feel content.

If she were telling the truth, she felt happier than she had since her grandmother had died. She finally felt like she belonged.

_The simple things in life are the most precious by far. _Belle thought peacefully, as she continued to stargaze with Rumpelstiltskin standing at her side.

It was a beautiful moment, and both Rumpelstiltskin and Belle would cherish it always.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Storybrook, Current Time <span>**

Gold was pulled back from his memories as he became aware of the man standing in dimly lit doorway, watching him.

"It's a beautiful night," Mr. Gold said pleasantly, never looking away from the stars.

The man scoffed, "Yeah, I suppose it's beautiful when you have everything you want."

Gold ignored him but finally looked at the man, "Did you receive my message?"

The man nodded, "Yes."

"Good," Gold said walking up the steps of the porch to stand in front of the man. "Let's get down to business then, shall we?"

"Why should I help you, after everything you've done?" The man asked skeptically.

Gold smirked and fingered his cane. "I would suspect you'd want to help me . . ."

The man lifted an eyebrow and Mr. Gold continued.

"You see, when two people have similar goals, a bargain can always be struck. We both have items that the other wants, so I would _think_ that you would be kind enough to hear me out."

The two men stood in silence for several minutes before Gold impatiently looked at his watch, "Tick Tock, dearie. Tick Tock."

The man who stood in the door way sighed reluctantly, but stepped aside giving Mr. Gold access to his home.

Mr. Gold smirked as he walked passed him.

"Why thank you . . . Jefferson."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**

**_Sorry for taking so long to update. I just couldn't get this chapter right for some reason, but here it is now! ^^ I need to write more Rumbelle Fluff! It's so fun! _**

**_And yes, Jefferson is going to play a big role in the rest of this story! I can't wait to see what you guys think of my tie-ins! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Bargain

**Chapter Fifteen: A Bargain **

* * *

><p>Jefferson never received visitors at his mansion-like home. But even if he had, the man never would have guessed that Mr. Gold would come knocking on his door.<p>

And as he watched the older man gracefully sit down in one of his red chairs in his vast living room, the Hatter couldn't help the grin that crept to his lips. Though the two men had been at odds many times over the years, Jefferson had to admit that he had missed the Dark One's company and deal-making antics.

Jefferson took the seat opposite of Gold and reached out for the tea he had been drinking before he had answered the door.

"So, what item do you have that I want, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Gold smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. "I really have missed you, Jefferson. I forgot how much of a pleasure you are to work with. Always right to the point with no formalities and no beating around the bush."

"I do my best," Jefferson replied, returning the smile as he downed the remaining contents of his teacup. "Now propose your deal so I can either accept or refuse. I was in the middle of a project."

Gold's smile instantly tightened, but he didn't seem surprised. Jefferson was much like the Dark One with his constant side deals and trades.

"Have it your way." Then Mr. Gold reached into his innermost jacket pocket and pulled out a small wrapping. He turned it in his hands and slowly pulled the cloth off of the object.

Jefferson looked skeptical as he eyed the piece of delicately carved wood in Mr. Golds' hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Hatter breathed hopefully.

Gold nodded, "A very rare item indeed, this. I only recently acquired it. I thought that it might come in handy someday."

Jefferson grimaced. "It won't work though. . . There's no magic in this world. The wood is useless."

"I wouldn't say that," Gold said with a smirk. "The magic remains dormant _within_ the item, but with the proper coaxing, I am optimistic that it would open the doorway you need."

"What's the catch," Jefferson asked.

Gold shook his head, "There is none, Jefferson. The wood will open a doorway to another land, where your daughter will remember you, and you will have the life you always wanted."

The young man laughed. "Can I have that in writing? It sounds too good to be true."

Once again the Dark One reached into his jacket and withdrew a smart looking piece of paper, which offered his old partner. "I thought you might be a bit skeptic, so I drew up the contract before I came."

Jefferson reached for the contract and began to read it. When he was finished, he felt almost giddy. "I never thought of you as a generous man, Rumpelstiltskin. But this offer may have just changed my mind."

Gold nodded, "Narnia is a beautiful land. I'm sure you and your girl will be happy there."

Jefferson smiled and for the first time in what felt like years, it actually touched his eyes.

"I noticed that the contract merely stated that I do you a favor in return for passage to Narnia." Jefferson lifted an eyebrow. "Name your favor?"

Mr. Gold shifted in his chair and his eyes darkened, making the Hatter even more curious. The Dark One met Jefferson's gaze and when he spoke his voice was almost unrecognizable.

"Regina has an compound based underneath the Storybrooke hospital where she is keeping something that is mine. I wish for you to retrieve her for me."

"Her," Jefferson repeated in confusion. "You mean the possession you want me to bring you is a person?"

"Yes."

Jefferson shrugged, "Alright. You'll have to give me a full description of her, as well as, as much information about the layout of the facility as you can."

"I can do that," Gold promised with a nod. "Do we have a deal?"

Jefferson held his hand out to his old employer. "Yeah, we have a deal, Rumpelstiltskin." Once the two had shook hands, the Hatter signed the contract and had gotten his description of the girl and the grounds.

Jefferson felt content as he walked Gold to the door and watch as the crippled man began to climb down the porch steps.

"Wait," the Hatter called anxiously, making Gold stop and turn back towards him.

"What is it?"

"The girl you want me to rescue . . . What's her name?"

Mr. Gold eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he answered, "Belle."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I'm so sorry guys. I take forever to update and I always promise I'll update the next chapter faster. I'm sorry that I keep you all waiting! Please accept my apologies! **_

_**You are all great and I love you! Thank you for all your reviews, faves, watches and input on this story! You are all amazing! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


End file.
